With increasing consumer expectations of digital display performance, including accurate and consistent image quality, image variations at low gray levels are increasingly unacceptable to consumers. Further, as consumer devices increasingly incorporate multiple displays oriented in close proximity to one another, variations in image quality are more noticeable to consumers. While display devices often utilize pulse-width modulation (PWM) to improve image quality at low gray levels, selection of PWM is typically based on peak luminance and not varying display gray portion over time.